All Through the Night
by Karabell
Summary: Dax is in love with Beyal, a midnight 'roll' (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) happens and Beyal wakes up sore but happy. Oneshot lemon read at you own risk okay... . .


"I am staving! And tired! My feet hurt!" Bren whined as he dragged his feet along the ground, "Listen mate! If you don't stop complaining like an annoying little brat in the next second, I'll give you something to complain about!" Dax growled out.

"No my friends we mustn't fight each other" Beyal pushed in front of Dax, pressing his hands on Dax's chest and pushing him away from Bren, who was hiding behind Beyal's back "guys stop! we'll set up camp here, we're all tired and sore" Chase called out "Hallelujah! My prayers have been answered" Cried Bren as he side stepped both Beyal and Dax and flopping down on to the ground with a thud.

Chase and Jinja laughed as they both flopped down on the ground as well, Beyal sighed hanging his head down so his hair hung in his eyes "hey monkfish" Beyal's head snapped up at the sound of the nickname Dax gave him, "yes Dax Beyal blinked cutely, Dax leaned in and whispered in Beyal's ear, his warm breath tickling Beyal's neck "your hands are still on my chest" Dax chuckled.

Beyal looked to where his hands were and sure enough they were planted firmly on Dax's chest, Beyal pulled his hands back to himself as if they had been jabbed with a hot iron. A scarlet blush adorned Beyal's cheeks and he stumbled back a few steps muttering a small apology to Dax before running to the group to sit down with them all.

Dax smiled a small sad smile putting a hand to his chest; he felt all fluttery and light whenever the little monk touched him. Smiling to himself he dropped his hand and sat down with the group, tonight he knew he was going to have one of _those_ dreams.

Beyal sat up as he sensed a presence missing from the Tribe; rubbing his eyes tiredly he scanned over the group. Seeing Dax not in his sleeping bag made Beyal forget that he was sleepy, slipping silently out of his sleeping bag he wondered over to the creek "ugh!" Beyal jumped and hid behind a tree, his heart pounding in his chest, "Ha…ha…ha ugh… Damn it!" came a hushed voice.

Beyal inched closer and closer to the noise, slowly peeking his head out behind the tree he saw Dax, his head was thrown back and his pant buttons and fly were down, something big poked out of his baggy pants. Beyal was confused, what was Dax doing? Why does he sound like he is in pain? Should he help him? Beyal moved closer but his foot got caught in a branch and he tumbled to the ground hitting it with force.

Dax jumped and hid his buddy from view, Beyal wheezed out a breath of pain as he rolled on his back, "Beyal…" Dax growled, clenching his eyes closed he braced himself for what was about to come next, a bone shattering punch, a broken nose, a dunk in the creek… but none of them were delivered.

Beyal opened his eyes and getting onto all fours he crawled over to where Dax was, wait… Dax is… blushing? Beyal lifted his hand to place on his shoulder but his gesture was slapped away. Dax looked at Beyal "what are you doing monkfish?" Dax said through clenched teeth "I came looking for you" he stated, Dax bit his tongue as he wished the little monkfish would say that sentence again but without the 'looking' part.

"What were you doing Dax?" Beyal cocked his head to the side, Dax sighed and spread his legs to reveal his length poking out of his pants "what does it look like monkboy" Dax closed his eyes and ran his finger through his hair, Dax's eyes snapped open and he threw his head back moaning, looking down he saw Beyal with his length in his hands.

"Is it painful? And why is it hard?" Beyal asked looking Dax in the eye "I am… I am… horn…y" Dax said in a whisper "it feels good…" Beyal gripped it harder making Dax close one eye "then why does it sound like you're in pain?" Dax huffed and pulled Beyal's hands from his dripping length to his chest "Beyal stop… you're gonna make me come" Dax held his hand tight "come? I want to make you come!" beamed Beyal "it will help you no? I will make you 'come' Dax" Beyal declared and he once again gripped Dax's length.

Dax groaned and slid down onto his back "Beyal this is something lovers do" Dax sighed, Beyal blushed "I-I l-l-like you Dax, v-very much" Beyal stuttered, his fingers left Dax's length to play with his talisman. Dax grinned and grabbed Beyal's face and pulled him into a kiss, Beyal squeaked and hung onto his shoulders.

Dax licked his new lover's lips forcing his way inside, making Beyal shudder and claw helplessly at Dax's back fully submitting into the kiss. Dax started trailing his hands lower and lower to grip at Beyal's rear, Beyal bucked making their groins rub together, Beyal, deciding that it felt good, kept rubbing their hips together, climbing onto the others lap he gripped Dax's dreads and broke the kiss to rest his head in his shoulder. Moving faster Beyal's breath quickened and so did his thrusts "Dax… ugh… oh" Beyal licked his lips and brought his hands down to his crotch and pull his erection out of his pants.

Dax sat back in sheer fascination as he watched the monk discover this new thing called sex, Beyal moved his hands up and down his length, throwing his head back and moaning, faster and faster his hand moved and faster and faster his breath quickened.

Dax bucked his hips into Beyal's, surprising him and Beyal's head quickly fell back to Dax's shoulder "Dax… it feels so… so good… I can't… I-I ugh Dax… I don't know… what… I need… ugh!" Beyal chocked out. Dax growled and pushed Beyal to the ground quickly making work of the other's clothes, "Beyal… I need you to trust me, this will hurt but only for a little while and then it will feel really good okay?" Beyal cringed at the mention of it being painful, but he did trust Dax and he felt safe being naked in front of him so he gave a small nod and a smile.

Dax brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them until they we wet and well lubricated "okay, brace yourself but relax, if your uncomfortable I'll stop okay" Beyal let out a shaky breath as Dax plunged his finger inside him. Beyal squealed and moved away but Dax held him in place, fingering him, stretching him and scissoring him Beyal started to moan and push back on that finger.

Dax added a second then a third, a tear escaped Beyal's eye and Dax kissed it away.

"Are you ready for this babe?" Dax caressed Beyal's cheek lovingly, Beyal grinned back bringing Dax's head down for a kiss "yes" came his small reply. Slowly, Dax slid into Beyal, making him wince in pain, Dax grit his teeth from how tight his little lover was but stopped himself from just fucking the beauty into the ground _'it's his first time Dax, just ease in slowly' _he told himself but he thrust in hard the rest of the way just as his control was slipping, Beyal cried out gripping Dax.

Dax hung onto Beyal breathing deeply gripping at the younger boys shoulders and softly biting that flesh, tasting his spicy, sweaty skin, Beyal's head was lolling to the side "Dax" Beyal called out to his lover, lifting his head "can you… move… now… inside-" Beyal was cut off with a loving kiss. Dax slowly and gently thrust in making Beyal moan at the friction inside him, bucking up and urging Dax to go faster he reached for his erection to get it slapped away by Dax and his lover then pumped his cock for him.

"Ugh… ugh… ugh Dax… harder please… faster… I want you!" Beyal cried out gripping the ground, throwing his head side to side. Dax complied thrusting harder and faster and then he hit the little buddle of nerves deep inside the boy under him making the body arch of the ground and scream. Dax covered Beyal's mouth as he fucked him wanting to see his lovers release Beyal's tongue found its way outside his moth, his eyes rolled back in his head arching off the ground Beyal came and he came hard, his scream muffled by his boyfriends hand.

Dax winced as the tight heat around him became tighter, Dax fucked the over sensitive body underneath him harder wanting his release and he finally got it, his sweet, sweet release Dax rode out his orgasm.

Beyal felt a hot liquid shoot into him, he wanted more he wanted to be filled with Dax's cum, Dax put his hands on either side of Beyal's head still slowly thrusting inside him, Beyal sighed and dropped his arms onto the cool ground below. Dax's arms shook before they gave out and collapsed onto the smaller boy.

He slowly pulled out of Beyal and watched at his cum dripped out of the abused entrance. Kissing Beyal he wrapped the exhausted boy in his arms, pulling away from the kiss Beyal wiped some of Dax's cum off him and licked it, Dax grunted and Beyal shared small kisses before lying back down.

"Dax… that was amazing" Beyal rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder "it sure was my little monkfish… phew we need a shower" Dax laughed and picked Beyal up and throwing him into the creek. Beyal resurface and came face to face with Dax's big friend. Dax blushed as Beyal licked his sensitive member "Beyal, we can do that later but right now we have to get clean so we go back to camp" Beyal nodded and pulled Dax into the water.

After they cleaned each other (very thoroughly) they pulled on their clothes sleepily and walked back to camp hand in hand.

"Come on guys! We got a big day ahead of us!" Chase said enthusiastically rolling up his sleeping bag. Jinja smiled at Chase and rolled her sleeping bag up as well. "Dax, Beyal come up and at 'em!" Chase poked at them. Beyal lifted his head, his hair messy and eyes tired before groaning and curling up in his sleeping bag once more.

"Chase let 'em sleep we could camp here for two days, I am not complaining" Bren grinned "and besides they were up all night" Bren smiled suggestively "what are you getting at glasses?" Dax growled, Beyal reached for his boyfriend and Dax flopped down and curled into Beyal, "oh I don't know maybe 'ugh… Dax… Harder!' HAHAH" Bren laughed at Beyal mortified face, Dax grinned and rolled on top on Beyal "you're just jealous that I got Beyal's virginity and you didn't" Dax humped Beyal though the sleeping bag.

Beyal hit Dax and wriggled out of the sleeping back before going to hide behind Jinja, Jinja smiled and hugged Beyal "I am so happy for you Beyal" Jinja smiled at her friend and Beyal smiled back "t-thank you Jinja" everyone shared a laugh before packing up their camp and started moving forward, because Team Core-Tech never looks back… but maybe Dax did a few times over his shoulder to see his beautiful boyfriend with a small smile gracing his lips, looking forward once more Dax couldn't help but feel at peace with the world.


End file.
